It's a Twin Thing
by Jewel Flower
Summary: My name is Naomi. I live in England, go to a normal school, have normal friends and would say have a normal life. That is, until I met them… HixOC, HixKa. Will eventually contain M and yaoi material so warning from now. Hope ya'll like


**A.N.-I am back! I haven't published anything in a while and i realised how empty i feel inside :B So here it is!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately I do not own OHSHC, but dont worry...I soon will *does evil laugh***

It's a Twin Thing

My name is Naomi. I live in England, go to a normal school, have normal friends and would say have a normal life. That is, until I met them…

"16, 17,18! Right we're all here. Make sure you have your ticket and enter in an orderly manner for God's sake." Mrs Newcott prattled in front of the group. Gosh, we were only going to watch a stupid play, I didn't get why she was so caught up in keeping up good impressions. No one was paying attention to us anyway. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love English but sometimes I wondered why they tried so hard. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was standing in a West End theatre about to watch Romeo and Juliet for what seemed like the bazillionth time. "_this should really help you understand our theme of Love and Revenge" _Mrs Newcott had said. My mum made me go, which is why I was here with none of my friends from school. Begrudgingly I followed the rest of my group plus Mrs Newcott into the theatre to find seats. The main body of the group sat in one row, filling it up all the way to the end so I had to start a new row along with a group of 4 girls who I knew but rarely spoke to.

I walked along the long line of fold-up chairs until I reached one with a gorgeous jacket lain across it. I went to sit leaving an empty seat between me and the occupied space but I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Mrs Newcott mouthing "don't leave gaps" to me. I nodded and rolled my eyes, making sure I had fully turned away from her first, then slowly slid into the other seat. I looked around the dimly lit theatre, wishing I could just put my iPod in and go to sleep. I hoped whoever was in the seat next to me and who owned the jacket didn't smell or wasn't too fat so that they hogged the arm rest. If I recall, this was quite a long play so I was gonna be sitting here for a while. Just then the lights above me dimmed and the ones on-stage brightened to reveal the Montagues and the Capulets. It was at this time that I heard the quiet shuffling of feet as the owner of the jacket returned to their seat, I looked over but it was way too dark to see what they looked like or even whether it was a guy or a girl for that matter.

"Do you bite your thumb at us sir…" The play was underway and I watched with no real interest. It didn't help that whoever was sat next to me kept talking to whoever was next to them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could definitely tell it was a guy, despite the unusually high pitch of the voice. I silently said a word of thanks when I was finally time for the intermission.

"Toilets are out the doors and down the stairs to the right and you can buy some snacks if you want from the small shop on the left. You can stay here if you want but if you do leave, make sure you're back in 10 minutes." Mrs Newcott informed us. The need to get up and stretch my legs had long left me, so I didn't bother getting up with almost everyone else. Instead I stayed and put my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep, just was gonna take a break.

"Excuse me." I opened my eyes and turned to my right. It was the voice of whoever had been sitting next to me this entire time. I was so caught up in relaxing, I completely forgot to check out who it was after the lights came back on. "Have you seen this play before?" He asked, and my eyes widened. Sitting next to me was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen. He had big, golden coloured eyes, auburn hair done in an edgy style and an amazingly pretty face. He was staring at me like he expected something and then I remembered that he had asked me a question. Shaking myself out of my daze, I was able to reply.

"Umm, yeah I think I've seen it about 4 times, if you include watching the movie." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh good, cos me and my brother were wondering what happens at the end. I know it sounds weird, but that's just how we like it." he replied smiling. I looked past him and saw someone who looked exactly like him smile and wave at me. '_OH MY GOD TWINS! GORGEOUS IDENTICAL TWINS!' _ My mind cheered as I switched my focus between the two of them.

"Oh, well umm, Juliet takes a drug to make her appear dead to trick her family so she can run off with Romeo. But Romeo doesn't get the letter telling him of her plan and so thinks she is actually dead. So he takes some poison while standing next to her "dead" body and she wakes up as he drinks it only to watch him die. Then she gets all depressed tries to drink the same poison but there's none left, so she stabs herself with his dagger. And that's the end of that." I sucked in a long breath "Sorry if that felt like forever, I always get carried away with explaining things." I smiled sheepishly. The boy coughed to hide his giggle and his brother just looked confused.

"Err no that was really helpful, thanks" he smiled "I'm Kaoru by the way and this is my brother Hikaru." He held out his hand and I shook it tentatively.

"Hi, I'm Naomi." Then it hit me "Wait a minute, as in Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin? As in the sons of the famous Japanese designer Yuzuha Hitachiin? Oh my God! Wow! I cant believe I'm here right no-"

"Sssshh! Please, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves." Kaoru looked at me frantically.

"Oops sorry," I mumbled with my finger over my lips "I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks"

"So what are you guys doing in London?" I asked with what I hoped was a curious look on my face.

"Oh our mother wanted us to come here and study for a while, give us some experience in the outside world. That sorta thing." It was Hikaru who spoke this time. His voice slightly deeper than Kaoru's and I noticed his hair was parted in the opposite direction to his brother's, other than that, they were completely alike.

I nodded in understanding.

"Ah that's cool," I said as people began to file back into their seats. "so how long are you over here for?" I asked, internally hoping that it was a long amount of time.

"Oh about 9 months, she wanted us to have an actual life away from home."

"Wow that's a long time" '_thank you' _"I could never do that by myself."

"Well that's why it's good we have each other," Hikaru replied with a grin "plus it's even better we've met you then isn't it?" His grin widened as the lights dimmed again and the play started up where it left off.

I settled back into my seat only to be tapped on the hand by Kaoru. I looked over and he leant closer to speak to me.

"I think my brother likes you." He whispered with a teensy bit of hostility in his voice. This surprised me.

"Really? Wow, I thought you guys would have girlfriends back in Japan." I whispered back.

"Nah we don't, my brother's never found the right girl and I'm not really interested in getting a girlfriend."

"Trying to be work focused?" I suggested.

"No, I'm gay." he replied shrugging. To be honest, that never really even crossed my mind. I suppose it's because it's such a typical cliché-the sons of a fashion designer being gay-that I didn't even consider it. "please don't tell anyone, I haven't even told Hikaru, and we're really close." I saw his panic stricken eyes widen in the light cast from the stage.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone unless you've said I can," I said smiling kindly at him, wondering if he could even see my face with how dark it was. "So you don't have a girlfriend for-well obvious reasons. Do you have a boyfriend then?" I asked innocently.

"Oh no I don't," I couldn't tell because of the light conditions but I thought I saw him blush "as I said, you're the first person I've told. To be honest I have no idea why I told you, I haven't even known you for very long."

"Maybe that's the reason. Maybe because of that you thought I wouldn't judge in anything I knew about you previously." I shrugged.

It was then that Hikaru leant forward.

"What is it that you guys have been whispering about for so long? We should be watching the play." He quietly hissed. I saw Kaoru desperately pleading with his eyes for me not to mention anything to Hikaru. The thing is, he didn't really have to look that worried.

"Oh sorry, we were just discussing how this whole story could go so wrong for the two of them. I mean come on, how bad can your luck get?" I replied nonchalantly. Kaoru slumped back relieved and zoned out from the conversation I was now having with Hikaru.

After quite a while of whispered discussion, we realised the play was ending. The lights began to brighten overhead and the sound of a restless audience reached our ears. "Right, everyone out into the foyer. If you need to use the toilet please do it now because once I've counted everybody we're leaving and not waiting for anyone, we will leave you and you will have to make your own way home." Mrs Newcott lectured in the background. In complete honesty, I had forgotten I was even here with my school I was so caught up with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were just such fascinating people, and I couldn't believe my luck.

"Hey, so do you wanna hang out at some point? Maybe you could show us a London that we would have never seen otherwise." Hikaru said with a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm not sure about my tour guide skills but it would be cool to hang out with you guys." I said smiling enthusiastically.

"Great, so if I give you our numbers and we get yours, we can set something up." Hikaru's smile widened and he pulled his phone out. Obviously being rich _and_ Japanese meant they both had the latest phones and I felt slightly ashamed to say the least as I pulled out my not-so-high-tech mobile.

We walked out into the foyer together and I waved goodbye to them.

"See you soon!" they shouted together in perfect unison.. _'That is actually quite weird' _I thought to myself.

"Bye!" I yelled in return. Turning, I went to meet up with the rest of the group. Only to be met with the wide eyes of some of the girls from my class.

"Oh my gosh Naomi, who were those absolutely gorgeous twins you were talking to during the play? Are they friends of yours?" Georgina asked me, mouth gaping.

"To be honest, I only met them today, we were only talking about the play." I shrugged, making sure not to give too much away. Realising the weren't going to get anything else out of me, they scoffed, rolled their eyes and went back to join the group. Made my way back to the rest of my class and blended in wordlessly. Mrs Newcott was just gathering everyone together so we could leave.

The coach was waiting for us outside, and I went for a window seat by myself when I boarded. I watched as the theatre drifted away, and objects outside the windows began to blur into a continuous stream of grey. I thought back to the two red-headed twins I had met earlier. Did they really see me as a friend?

Just then my phone beeped to alert me of a received message,

'_Hey, really enjoyed today =D_

_Hope we can all do something together real _

_soon! Speak to you later!'_

**From: Hikaru**

I flipped my phone shut and tapped it against my chin. Looks like my life might not be so dull after all…

**A.N.- Sooo what did you think? 8D Hopefully this will be a multi-chap of substantial length but only if people review to tell me what they think and if its worth continuing. Also i know Hikaru and Kaoru would have known about Romeo and Juliet back in Japan but for the sake of my fic they had no idea what it was about XP**

**Until next time...**


End file.
